The Decision
by Mussolini281
Summary: This is a great story full of Tidus and Yuna, to fully appreciate this story you probably want to play Final Fantasy X because there are too many references to count but if not, I sure you'll be okay on reading it. Copyrights all belong to Square etc...
1. The Decision

These are the events that take place right after "The Spring" scene occurs where Yuna is confused about being a summoner.

"It felt like we were dancing, we had each other, I know that he is it," Yuna thought to herself. Yuna just keep crying finally Tidus said, "Yuna, you don't have to go through all this." "I don't think that I can, I keep hearing my father voice in my head saying 'Yuna you can do this, you are my daughter.' I just don't have anymore hope, I can't bring myself to choose one of my closest friends to be sacrificed and then become Sin again and then die, for what I ask for what!" Yuna screamed. "Yuna, you don't have to, you have a choice, it isn't set in stone." Yuna hugs Tidus and holds on to him like she is holding on for her life. "I can't pretend anymore that I have the hope my father had." Yuna turns away from Tidus and looks down at the cold dark water of Lake Macalainia and thinks to herself. "How ironic it is for the daughter of High Summoner Braska to not follow in his foot steps," she calms down and turns around and looks at Tidus dead in the eyes, "I can't do it, I can't put myself through that pain. I think about when I lost my father, even though I was only eight. I remember that day I was so happy, Sin was dead, Spira had reached another calm but that night. I lay in bed and it hit me, my father was gone, he was dead, he gave his life for the entire world of Spira. Who knew ten years later I would be on this journey but not only that, I am turning away the same journey? I think to myself now if I am making the right decision, I can't tell whether it is my training as a summoner talking for my heart saying to keep going, I think to myself how selfish I must sound." "Yuna, you aren't selfish, you can't always think of others, there has to be some point to where you must think about yourself. Yuna, lets go, lets leave in the morning, maybe if we go to Zanarkand we could go back to my time, we could…" "Tidus! Don't you understand, your Zanarkand that you once knew is gone, finished, destroyed, it's gone forever, it has faded, it is dead. Even if we do get there, it's just ruins." "Yuna you can't think that way, so negative so full of despair, you must have hope. I would think if you have learned anything as a summoner it was to have hope at all times. Please can we just go we're headed there anyway, we might as well check it out, we don't have anything to lose." "Okay Tidus, we will go in the morning."

That morning Yuna and Tidus headed towards the Calm Lands. She couldn't bring herself to tell the others, she would be too ashamed, they would soon enough figure out what had happened. "Tidus, do you know what is so special about the Calm Lands?" "Nope." "Do you see all those scars on the ground and that huge one dividing it, don't you realize what happened here, a summoner fought Sin here." "This was all caused by that one battle?" "Yes." "C'mon Tidus we can't stick around here forever, we have to get moving, Gagazet is quite a climb." "Alright lets go!"

Yuna and Tidus reached the summit of Mt. Gagazet and came across the famous landmark known as the "Fayth Scar." "Oh my god, I have heard of this place, it's called the Fayth Scar but that is something I didn't ever hear of" Yuna says after she points to the huge stream of water leading upwards. "Yuna! Why Yuna! Free us from this dreaming Yuna, please" the Fayth says coming from the massive Fayth Scar. Tidus then gets his vision of what he really is, merely a dream of the Fayth and then proceeds to tell Yuna all about it. "Yuna, I have a feeling something terrible will happen if Sin is ever defeated. The fayth just gave me a vision, he told me that the rest of the Fayth have been asleep and they have been dreaming and they are tired of dreaming. I think that I am just a dream." "No that can't be true, it just can't, I won't lose you. I am trying to avoid losing friends or in your something a little bit more than a friend" While this is going on, a part of the path crumbles and Yuna slips into the water and takes Tidus with her… To Be Continued


	2. The Vision

Yuna looked at Tidus under the water and then both headed to the surface but they soon found out that they were not in present day Spira anymore. They both found themselves near the shore on Zanarkand, 1000 years in the past. The city was like any bustling city of that time full of machina and many people. "Tidus, are we..?" "I think so Yuna, we're in Zanarkand." "So this is what it looked like huh?" "Yep, I have been wanting to get back here ever since I left but now I don't find my self in that same state of mind." "What do you want to do first Tidus?" "I think maybe we should try to find my father if he is lurking around here." "Oh, I would love to meet Sir Jecht, the man who helped my father defeat Sin," she hesitates and thinks for a minute, "Tidus, you said that you hadn't seen your father for ten years now right?" "Right." "Tidus, I have a thought that I really hope isn't true." "What is it Yuna?" "I think that my father chose Jecht as The Final Summoning." "Oh, well is that a bad thing?" "You mean you don't know? Tidus if my father chose Jecht as the final summoning that means, well…" She hesitates more and almost begins to cry, "Tidus, your father is Sin." "My dad, Sin, no way, it can't be!" "Tidus were do you think he went for ten years?" "I just thought that he couldn't get back like me, I mean…" Tidus pauses and looks like he is sick and then Yuna runs up to him and says "Tidus, what's wrong, what's the matter, what's…" Yuna begins to feel this way too. They both go into this sleep-like trance and then wake up in the middle of the water in Gagazet. "What happened Yuna." "I don't know really, were we dreaming, did we go there?" "I don't know, we should really get going." "Okay Tidus lets go."

Yuna and Tidus made their descent down Gagazet and saw the ruins that lay before them and couldn't help feeling a slight bit of "déjà vu." Tidus began his long walk through a world he once knew and loved but now, destroyed just as Yuna had said. He could help but shed a tear to see all the places he once knew all gone. "You were right Yuna, it's true, it's gone." "Tidus, don't feel bad, sometimes people need to see things for themselves. I am sorry about how coarse I was to you." "That's alright, now that I see all this, I could understand why now." They made their way through all the trials of the ruins and finally made it to the chamber of the fayth were they met Yuna's namesake Lady Yunaleska, the first to defeat Sin, the bestower of the Final Summoning, the daughter of Yu Yevon the ruler of Zanarkand. "Good evening Lady Summoner," Yunaleska said. "Good evening" Yuna said followed by Tidus. "Have you come to get bestowed the final summoning," "No I haven't, I need to talk to you Lady Yunaleska." "Wait, I know how you are, you are High Summoner Braska's daughter, are you not?" "I am Lady Yunaleska, I wanted to ask you something, with your help, I would like to defeat Sin, in another manner, I have been thinking about this for a while and I think there is a way." Tidus looks appalled after the earlier conversation they had about him being a dream but then realizes that Yuna wants to achieve a calm without death or loss of friends so he stood his ground. "There is no other way to defeat him, you must receive the final aeon and then kill Sin using the final summoning, it maybe a sacrifice but your sacrifice does not go unrewarded for you will bring a time of peace, the calm." "But Lady Yunaleska, could there be a way to avoid the sacrifice, just think about it, a summoner dies to kill Sin and the calm comes, but for how long, ten years maybe, what if we could bring eternal calm, what if we could end the Spiral of Death." "You make a convincing argument Lady Summoner, please tell me of your plan." "What if instead of killing Sin, bargain with him, we could…" "You would bargain with Sin, you would bargain with a much higher power," "Who?" "My father, Yu Yevon, he possess the aeon and turns it against Spira and trust me, once he has his mind set on something, he stops for no one." "I see Lady Yunaleska, then if we must fight him then we must." "I like your spirit Yuna, you remind me of myself when I was your age, I bid you good luck and farewell for this maybe the last time we cross paths in this life." "Thank you Lady Yunaleska, I will try my best." While Yuna and Tidus were departing from Zanarkand where they met up with a terrifying reality… To Be Continued.


	3. The Sacrifice

Sin obviously wasn't finished with the already ruined Zanarkand. Tidus screamed, "Dad, you can control this, stop it!" Sin slowly turned towards them and started toward them, Yuna and Tidus began to run but Sin caught up with them and they were transported into the monstrous Sin. Yuna and Tidus found themselves near a lighted platform with a familiar figure straight-ahead. "Dad?" Tidus asked. "Let me be boy, you need to stay out of this." Jecht said. "Sir Jecht you must stop this, I can't let you do this to Spira any longer, I know that you yourself don't want to do this to a world that you love, but it is Yu Yevon that controls you but I think that we can help you. I think that if we target Yu Yevon, we could stop this all from happening forever, The Eternal Calm is that close." "Yuna, how do you expect to target Yu Yevon?" Jecht asked. "This is where it gets a little dangerous, I believe that Yu Yevon possess you when you are the final aeon so I must ask you to summon that aeon then try to over power his spirit. I know it sounds a little cliché and maybe a little stupid but it is worth a try." "I see your point Yuna, if this is what you think then how does someone neglect the knowledge of someone as wise as a summoner? If you think this can stop this then it is worth a try. Here goes nothing." Jecht makes that transformation to the final aeon that Braska used to defeat Sin the last time but Jecht could not control it. Yu Yevon's strength was truly great. Braska's final aeon took a swing at Yuna and Tidus but Jecht gained some control so the blow missed them and Jecht quickly teleported the two to safety at the summit of Mt. Gagazet.

"What happened?" Tidus asked. Yuna replied "I guess your father couldn't gain control so in our best interest, got us out of danger." "Tidus, Yuni! We've been looking all over for you guys, what happened to you Yuni?" Rikku said followed by the others. Yuna hid in the shadow of Tidus and it seemed that he read Yuna's mind on what to say. "Yuna has decided to call her pilgrimage off, she will no longer be a summoner." Everyone gasps and then begins to ask many questions. "So you're just gonna quit on us now, just get up and leave?" Wakka asked. "Yuna, what about your teachings, your friends, what would your father think?" Lulu asked. "Yuni, how could you do this to us, we were your friends right, have you forgotten about us?" Rikku asked. "Why Yuna let down Ronso?" Kimarhi asked. Everyone began to argue with each other and blaming everyone else and finally Yuna spoke up, "Enough! I am sorry that I quit, I am sorry that I left you on such short notice, it got hard and it got scary quickly. I was beginning to see the bigger picture, so what if I got the final aeon, so what if I beat Sin. I would die and one of you would be the next Sin and then you would die. Can't you see this horrible cycle that goes on, one death after another, it's awful, I can't see it happen anymore, not to me or anyone else, we shouldn't have to lose in order to win. Tidus and I have talked to Lady Yunaleska, we talked about a plan that I have thought of." "Yuna, you can't except that you can't defeat Sin without losing, there is no other way around it," Lulu said. "Yuna lets just go through with this, we could kill Sin, this is what you have been working for, right?" Wakka asked. "I would expect this from the priests of Yevon, they have sealed their hearts to any other option, but from you, my friends, I grew up with you and this is what it comes to. I never would of seen this coming, although I never saw you coming either," as she looks at Tidus. "C'mon Yuna, lets go, we don't need them anymore." "Goodbye to you my friends." As Yuna says with disgust. Yuna and Tidus part ways with those people she once knew.

Yuna and Tidus made their way back down Gagazet and through Zanarkand to meet back up with Sin and did exactly that. They both were teleported back in and greeted by the normal Jecht. "I think I know a way to get control," Jecht said. "How dad?" "By weakening myself." Before Tidus or Yuna could speak, Jecht grabbed Tidus' Brotherhood sword and pierced his side. "Sir Jecht, what do you think you are doing?" "Stand back kids!" Jecht turns himself into a weakened version of Braska's final aeon and then Tidus heard a voice inside his head telling him "Hit me boy with all you got, I am ready to do this." Tidus came towards the towering beast and began to hit it and realizing that his father could feel everything that he was throwing at it. Finally after a while the beast fell and it fell hard, it disappeared into what looked like a million pyreflies. The batter body of Jecht is all that remained. "Dad, I am sorry, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to." Tidus said weeping. "Look out Tidus," Yuna screamed. The ghostly appearance of Yu Yevon appeared and struck Tidus down hard with a nearly fatal blow, Tidus was beginning to fade. "Son, no! Yuna revive me hurry!" "Alright." Yuna casted a Curaga spell on Jecht and he began to fight the ghostly figure of the infamous Yu Yevon, the final blow was struck and Yu Yevon was downed, it was too late for Tidus, he was disappearing and he didn't have long. Yuna ran to him and said, "Tidus, there is no one I would rather be with than you for the rest of my life." Jecht standing over them thinking to himself as Yuna went on, "Tidus, you can't leave me, I need you, I can't do this without you. The time in Luca, when I got kidnapped by the Al Bhed, I knew that you would come for me, I only knew you for a short time but I felt safer with you than anyone in the entire world, please don't go, don't leave me." "Yuna, I am sorry that I couldn't bring you to Zanarkand, I am sorry." Just then Jecht shouted out, "Yuna this is my gift to you, good luck, and you Tidus take good care of her, I will say hello to Braska for you Yuna." He whispered to himself just loud enough to hear, "My life for his," and he jumped. Tidus began to regain strength and then stood up and began to cry for his father, he looked at Yuna and held her close and then started to walk off in the distance back the lost city that Tidus once knew as home. To Be Continued…


	4. The Dream

When Tidus and Yuna exited they returned to see Lady Yunaleska. "Lady Yunaleska, we have done it, we have defeated Sin." Yuna said "Very good lady summoner…" "Lady Yunaleska, I am no longer a summoner anymore. I quit that before I killed Sin." "Oh, well congratulations non-the-less. You have defeated Sin for the final time and I am sincerely grateful for that, you have accomplished what I, along with many others have done many times in the past but this time it is for good. On behalf of Zaon and I, we give you our eternal thanks and gratitude. I must ask you to do something, since Sin is gone, I must ask you to do something." "Anything my lady." "Even though you are no longer a summoner you still have that gift so I must ask you, it would be an honor to have you perform my sending, there is no need for me anymore." "Lady Yunaleska, it would be my honor to do this." Yuna performs the sending, as Tidus looks on from the back of the room and as she fades the temple grows cold and dark almost as if the life force of it has been sucked out. "Thank you Yuna, Spira owes its life to you." Lady Yunaleska whispers as she fades. "So that's it huh? It's all over." Tidus says. "That would be correct Tidus, it's all over." Yuna and Tidus decide to return to Besaid where they can start to build a life with one another.

That night as Yuna lay sleeping she has a dream, the dream went like this. Yuna is standing in a dark room with a small gleam of light in the midst of the darkness and ten smaller light appear and have the fayths of the aeons in them and each one of them comes up to tell her their thanks. Yuna is so modest on the outside but is very proud on the inside; suddenly the fayth all disappear and four red lights appear. Out of them Rikku, Kimarhi, Lulu, and Wakka appear. They tell her that she should be ashamed of herself quitting her pilgrimage and leaving like some common criminal, while they are all yelling at her another red light appears. Braska comes out of this one and he puts his hand on her shoulder and says, "I am so disappointed in you Yuna." Yuna wakes up and is covered in a cold sweat and runs out of her tent and runs to the chamber of the fayth of the very first aeon she acquired. "I am sorry, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I had no hope left as a summoner, I just couldn't do it anymore" Yuna says as she cries at the fayth statue. "Yuna, what are you doing?" Tidus asked. "Oh Tidus, I had the most horrible dream about our friends and the aeons and my father, it was awful. Everyone hated me and was calling me a traitor but the aeons were thanking me, I just don't understand. What am I supposed to say to people now. How I killed Sin but quit my pilgrimage, what will people say, they'll shun me and call me a traitor and…" "Yuna, stop it. Who cares what other people think, the only person's opinion that matters is yours; you can't always live in the past. I have learned that and you need to." "Tidus, what would I have done if you would have faded back there, where would I have gone, I need you Tidus." "And I need you Yuna." Just after he had finished saying that, the fayth statue lit up and the fayth of Valefor and said "Yuna don't be sad, you did the right thing, you set us free. Thank you." And the ghostly figure disappeared. Yuna and Tidus returned back to their tent and went to bed.

The next morning Yuna woke up and couldn't find Tidus, she searched everywhere but still couldn't find him so she went down to the beach and found him going for a morning swim. Yuna said "Mind if I join you?" "Not at all, you seem to be in a much better mood today." "I am Tidus, oh praise to Yevon I am. I love you Tidus." "I love you too Yuna." Yuna and Tidus swam for a long time and then took a dive down to the bottom where they found some weird looking artifacts and when they surfaced they were in a different world, "Tidus, where are we?" "Yuna, I recognize this place, this is where I was first transported to before I came to Besaid. I found shelter in this huge building, come on it's this way." Yuna and Tidus made their way to the enormous temple, and entered through the underwater entrance that Tidus couldn't get through when he first arrived here on account with his encounter with Geosanga. Yuna and Tidus made their way in and found themselves at a chamber of the fayth, "Yuna, where are we?" "I have heard stories about this place from summoners guardians who didn't get sacrificed, this is Baaj Temple home to the dark aeon Anima. Do you remember that time at Luca stadium when all those monsters attacked?" "Yes." "Do you remember the aeon that Seymour used to defeat them all with, this is it." Yuna and Tidus entered the chamber and were greeted by a beautiful woman dressed in lavender. "I am Anima," the woman said "You are the one who defeated Sin and brought the eternal calm." "That is correct, I am Yuna." "Yuna, doesn't she look familiar, like someone you know." "Yes she does but I don't know who." "I am sorry for my sons actions toward you and your friends." She said "Your son?" Tidus and Yuna both said. "Seymour." "Seymour is your son!" "Yes." "I see, so that is why he had your aeon." "That is correct. I apologize for my sons rash actions and for the trouble that he has caused you and your friends." "It's all alright, as long as Sin is defeated." Yuna said. "May we ask you a favor?" "Tidus what are you doing?" Yuna asked, "Be still. Please Anima, I was wondering if you could return Yuna and I back to Zanarkand?" "Is that what you truly want?" "Yes, more than anything." Yuna said. "Fine, it shall be done, if this doesn't work out then just say my name and you will be returned back to this spot and I can bring you back to Besaid." "Thank you, most gracious Anima." Yuna and Tidus fall to the floor and wake up to a place that they had just been not too long ago, this time though it was even greater for it was completely restored with hundreds of people. To Be Continued…


End file.
